Visitor Level
Visitor Level is a very important aspect of the game. A zoo's visitor level indicates how many visitors are currently coming to your zoo. The higher the number, the more visitors of course, which means more money collected not only at the gate, but also at all of your shops. (Visitors will also generate a small amount of experience for you via trash.) You're current visitor level is displayed just to the right of the your zoo level in the upper left of the screen. If you click on the visitor level display you will get a bigger screen which shows your level, how many visitor points are needed to advance to the next level, and suggests on what your visitors would like to see added to your zoo. Visitor Level Modifiers There are a handful of things that modify zoo visitor level. Most are positive, but a few are negative modifiers. Animals: Of course animals will be a major modifier. Generally speaking, the more expensive the animal, the larger the number of visitor points you will receive. There is no difference between female and male animals, however, baby animals always have a higher visitor level bonus than adults (this number drops to the 'normal' adult level when the baby animal reaches maturity). Animals will always generate positive points, but this number will be decreased by unhappy animals. Animals without food, lacking play time, or in a dirty enclosure will have a much smaller visitor bonus. Feeding, playing with, and cleaning up the enclosure will restore the visitor bonus back to full. Decorations: Decorations will also give a boost to the visitor level number when placed in the zoo. As with animals the more expensive the decoration, the higher the point bonus. There are three types of decorations: Plants: Plants come in a number of varieties but work the same for Visitor Level purposes. Plants will give a bonus for each item planted. However, like animals they need to be cared for. Plants will eventually wilt and their bonus value will drop. Watering the plants will restore their full bonus value. Flowers are really good for getting vistors and so are deleting animals. It increases space to buy more shops for vistors to buy stuff. This can also increase your money Enclosure Decorations: Enclosure Decorations are placing inside enclosures and can include both plants and non-plant items. Each has a specific bonus associated with it. Unlike plants outside of enclosures, plant decorations inside of enclosures never need to be watered. Other Decorations: Other items include any type of decoration that isn't placed in an enclosure and isn't a planet. These encompass everything from benches to fountains to signs to playgrounds. As with the other decorations they have a bonus number associated with each item. They do not need to be cared for or maintained. Bathrooms: Bathrooms are purchased from the buildings menu but act exactly like "other decorations" as far as visitor bonus is concerned. Trash and Trash Cans: Trash is the only negative visitor modifier in the game. Trash will be dropped in your zoo if there aren't enough trash cans. Trash on path ways will negatively effect your visitor bonus. The more trash, the more points taken away from your total. Picking up trash will remove this negative modifier. Trash Cans provide no positive visitor bonus, but allow visitors to place trash there rather than dropping it on the paths. Trash in a can will not negatively effect your visitor level UNLESS the trash can is full. A full trash case will negatively effect your visitor level until it is emptied.